As wireless traffic increases, wireless networks are hard pressed to provide the bandwidth required to keep the traffic flowing efficiently. The increase in traffic has caused carriers to attempt to provide bandwidths as high as a gigabit per second, but at the present, no way exists to provide such a bandwidth over a wireless network.
An example of a known system that provides relatively high bandwidth is provided by a company called Giganet, Inc. Giganet products are known to work typically in the megabits-per-second bandwidth range, but cannot generate a modulated millimeter-wave signal necessary for providing gigabit-per-second throughput.
Thus, the known art lacks ways of providing the throughput necessary for a modern and efficient system.